The Crystal Doll
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Remembering now her words, Serena knows she was so wrong: "I hate you, Darien shields". Her words tormented her even further now that she was in a dark shelf; her eyes almost begging him too hold her and never let her go. UXM
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: Hi! Well this is my first sailor moon fic, but I hope you guys enjoy and review^_^!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon!

The Crystal Doll

Chapter 1

Bad Day

Serena was having an awful day. First, she was late for school and got detention. Second, she got on F on her math exam and thirdly, she forgot her umbrella and it started to rain on her way to the arcade. 'Perfect' Serena thought to herself bitterly as she open the door to the arcade. Dripping wet she made her way over to her usually table, and glared at the empty seat that was vacant thanks to her friends busy scheduled.

"Hey! Serena, what are you having today?" Andrew asks cheerfully.

"Give me a chocolate milkshake." Serena said flatly.

"Are you ok?" Andrew asks worriedly.

"I am ok, Andrew, don't worry about me." Serena said while she fake a smile.

"Don't worry too much; I think she is just being her childish self since her friends are not here," said a teasing voice.

Serena turn around to see who was the one that made that comment and was not surprise to see Darien walking towards them with a smirk on his handsome features.

"Who asks the opinion of _The_ _JERK_?" Serena asks with a frustrated sigh.

"C'mon, Meatball head, you're soaking wet and I bet you were stupid enough to not bring your umbrella with you, I'm correct or what?" Darien said while he smirked wider.

"JUST SHUT UP, DARIEN!" Serena snaps loudly.

"Every day is the same; I have to be hunted down by the teachers, I have so many things to worry about that other girls don't and I have to stand by and let myself be humiliated by you! What did I ever do to you, Darien? I am sick and tired of your teasing, Darien! I-I just hate you, Darien Shields!" Serena snaps angrily as she felt angry tears fall from her face.

Serena then sprinted out of the arcade rapidly and didn't even wait to hear what Darien had to say; however, she did cash a glimpse of Darien's face and the look he had was the one she didn't expect to see… He looks _so_ heartbroken. 'Impossible, Serena, I bet you just interpreted it wrong… There is no way that Darien even had a heart' Serena thought to herself as she kept ruining.

Serena kept ruining until her legs gave up and she couldn't keep ruining. Looking around Serena could see she was a part of the down she has never seen before; it intrigued her as how far did she get just by ruining. Serena sees something shining that got her attention, it was an angel figurine that was hung by the door of a shop that said: "Madam Rogue antic store". Something about that store intrigued Serena and her curiosity found the best of her as she found herself walking towards the door. Serena opens the door of the stored and made her way inside; it was simply breathtaking was she seen: Books, porcelain dolls and paintings all over the store.

"May I help you?" Ask a mysterious figured coming her way closer towards Serena.

Serena jumps and quickly turns around to see a woman about in her late twenties, black long wavy hair and blue eyes. Serena just stared at her for awhile, the women seems so normal, but something about her gave Serena a strange feeling in her stomach.

"I was just looking around, but I better leave" Serena said quickly making her way over the door.

"You can't run forever, Serena, well at least not from your true feeling." The women said casually.

"How do you know my name?"Serena asks as she looks at the women with a puzzled look on her face.

"My dear sweet child, I know everything." The women answer simply.

"Look lady, I don't have time for games, I had bad day." Serena answers frustrated.

"I know you did, I mean Darien always gets on your nerves, right? He always have to make you feel stupid and humiliates it you, right?" The women said with a smirk, but her eye seems… sad?

"H-How do you know all this?" Serena asks her voice wavering.

"My name's Madam Rogue, and like I said before I know everything. I must say that you are a bit wrong about his feelings, my dear." Madam Rogue said trustfully.

"What do you mean?" Serena asks confused.

"I believe he is like you; confused, but deep down knows that he loves you." Madam Rogue said wisely.

"You're wrong that jerk doesn't even have a heart!" Serena said angrily.

"If he didn't have a heart then, why does it beat so loudly when you are near? My dear, I am pretty sure the man has a heart even if it's already own by _yo,_" Madam Rogue said casually.

"You are so wrong, lady! And here I thought you actually knew everything," Serena said strongly.

"Care to make a deal to see if I am wrong?" Madam Rogue said with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"What kind of deal?" Serena asks uncertainly.

"It's just a simply deal, my dear. I will give you the change to see for yourself what kinds of feelings Darien, has for you and if you're right then I will give you something that you always wanted," Madam Rogue said seriously.

"And if you're right?" Serena asks curiously.

"Already doubting yourself, Serena?" Madam Rogue asks smirking.

Something in that smirk reminded Serena of Darien cocky smirk, it was too much it was like Darien himself was challenging her to make the deal.

"Fine, you got yourself a deal." Serena said determinably.

"Very well, my child, closed your eyes." Madam Rogue said sweetly.

Serena found strange the request, but did it anyway. When Madam Rogue felt Serena closed her eyes, she smiled wickedly and took out her amulet.

"Powers of the earth; I need your help, may you listen closely to my plea and decided yourself the true need for it. Change this girl body and let her in a word of darkness, a body of hollow and breakable glass made her realized the truths about: darkness, light, hate and love." Madam Rogue chanted rapidly.

Serena felt a strange sensation, ruining over all her body. Pleasant tickles like butterflies in her chest, but soon the feeling turn into an acid touch. Serena scream as she felt like someone was touching her and ripping her apart. Soon, Serena welcomes the darkness as she felt herself failing.

End of chapter 1. Hope you guys enjoy and review^_^ P.S. sorry for my grammar mistakes! I am new learning grammar so please go easy on me! P.S.S. English is not my first language!


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal: Wow! I am really surprised about the reviews! *smile widely*

Stormglass: I hope you enjoy this chapter :3

SRG STAR16: Thanks a lot :3 I hope I don't disappoint you :3

SerentiyMoonGodness: Thanks :3

TropicalRemix: Thanks :3 I am sorry about that^_^" I already tried getting a beta but I can't find one T_T but anyway I hope you continue reading :3

Jennybear: Thank you very much^_^! I hope you enjoy this chapter :3!

Loonytunecrazy: Thanks very much :3 I really glad you like it :3 Your opinions means a lot :3!

Procrastination Fairy: Thank you^_^! I really thankful for your help and review ^_^! P.s. love your pen name :3

Anon: Wow, your pretty smart :3 You figure it out so soon :3 Yeah, I wanted her in my story because they never show enough of Darien mother :3 Well you get a cookie for being smart *hand him/her cyber cookie* thanks for the review :3

Crystal: Thanks to all the persons who: Review, alerted and favorite! Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon!

The Crystal Doll

Chapter 2

First day

Darien never saw Serena look so angry before; it made him regret being the reason of her anger and… _hatred_. Darien sight and gazed at Andrew; he was serving the customers and sometimes he spared him a glance of full sympathy. '_I should go home. Maybe, Serena will accept my apology._' Darien thought with a sight. '_Who are you kidding, Darien? You won't ask for forgiveness; your pride won't let you._' Darien thought with a scowl.

"Hey, Darien, cheer up. Serena probably didn't mean it; you know she doesn't have the kind of heart to hate someone." Andrew said cheerfully.

"I don't know, Drew. I have always teased her and I guess I deserved her _hatred_," Darien said sadly.

"Darien, you know that's not true. You love her," Andrew said with a smile.

"Yeah, but did I ever show it? I never even told her I love her and now I can't because I am not the kind of man that deserved a princess like Serena," Darien said while he stood up from his seat.

Andrew didn't know what to say, he saw Darien leave the stored with a look of total defeat. Sure, Andrew has known that his best friend loved Serena, but he never thought Darien will finally admit it to himself. '_Those two are really something special. Serena says she hates Darien and Darien says he loves Serena but he doesn't deserve her. They don't see that their love is so special and pure; and that kind of love only comes ones in a millennium,_' Andrew thought sincerely.

Darien was walking down the street, not really paying attention to anything in particular. Darien stops and looked around the street; he saw something that got his interest inside the store's window. Darien slowly walks over the store that said: 'Madam Rogue antic store'. Darien put his hands on the window and pulls his face closer; there inside the store was the most beautiful doll he had ever seen. 'Maybe if I buy Serena the doll; she will forgive me.' Darien thought while he headed inside the store.

The store was breathtaking, there he saw: books, painting and dolls. Darien never felt himself moving forward, until he heard the door shut behind him; it was like he was on a trance. Darien suddenly felt like someone was watching him, turning around he saw a women; she was beautiful with her icy-blue eyes and dark raven hair. Darien felt something in his chest, a warm feeling over flow him, but he ignored it.

"I am Madam Rogue, welcome to my store." Rogue said gently.

"Thanks, I am…" Darien stared but was interrupted by Rogue.

"Endymion," Rogue said sweetly.

"What?" Darien stared at her confused.

"Nothing, it's just that you reminded me of someone. Sorry, if I starlet you but it's just that I miss him very much and I always see him in all the young man that come inside," Rogue said sadly as her eyes reflected pain and sorrow.

"Oh, it's alright. May I be so bold to ask, why can't you just visit him or something?" Darien asks curiously.

"I can't, you see Endymion was my son but I was always too busy to be with him. He grew up so fast, and I wasn't there enough for him. I was a horrible mother," Rogue said sadly.

"You're a mother?" Darien asks bluntly.

"Yes," Rogue said simply.

"I am sorry for being so blunt, but you seem very young. Anyway, I am sure your son will understand; I mean any person who has a mom should be grateful." Darien said sincerely.

"Um, you sound very wise. I bet your mother is very proud," Rogue said with a smile.

"My mom died when I was little, we were in a car accident." Darien said sadly.

"Um, that doesn't mean she can't be proud of you. I bet, she is just looking at you in this very moment and she's proud of the young man you have become." Rogue said sweetly.

"Thanks, it really means a lot. You should probably go and just work things out with your son; I am sure he will forgive you." Darien said gently.

"Maybe," Rogue said with a small smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I would like to buy that doll you have on the display," Darien said pointing towards the doll.

Rogue saw the doll and smiled knowingly. She walks over to display case and open it; she took the doll out of the display case with gentleness. Rogue gave the doll to Darien and smiled sweetly.

"She is one of a kind, but she is very fragile. She is a crystal doll, and anything can easily break her, so be careful." Rogue said matter-of-factly.

Darien look at the doll with fondness and gently trace the doll with his fingers. The crystal doll was very beautiful: her dress was painted white, her eyes blue and her hair was blond. '_She looks so much like Serena,'_ Darien thought with a smiled.

"She's beautiful, I'll take her." Darien said without taking his eyes away from the doll.

"Sorry, but you see this doll is not for sale. She's a delight piece, and I am very fond of her. You must think it's silly, but I actually gave her a name; Serenity." Rogue said politely.

"Oh," Darien felt disappointed while he handed her back the doll, however, she just smiled and put both of his hand on the doll.

"That's why; I am giving her to you. Take good care of her; she was a princess a long time ago." Rogue said knowingly.

"Thank you so much. I will take good care of her, I promise." Darien said honestly.

"Would you mind if I give you a hug before you go?" Rogue asks nervously.

Darien didn't answer, instead he just hugs her tightly and she hugs him back. He felt strangely safe in Rogue warm embrace. 'It must be like a mother embrace would feel like," Darien thought while he sight happily.

They both pull away, and smiled. Darien hedded for the door and left, if the door handnt closed so quickly; he might have heard Rogue finals words.

"Good luck, Endymion and Serenity."

**End of chapter 2, please review :3 I am very sorry for my grammar mistakes, I can't seem to find a beta. **


End file.
